


Chapter 40.Plight

by YiBodemotorbike



Series: close-fit [14]
Category: IE - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YiBodemotorbike/pseuds/YiBodemotorbike





	Chapter 40.Plight

体内的火热坚实没有半点温柔下来的意思，摩擦过某个难以启齿的位置的时候，隐蔽的甬道做出最本能的收缩应急反应，被细密的紧致吮吸着，易恩一个没把持住，便将滚热的岩浆播撒了进去。

身前的欲望随着身后的炙热而爆发，脑海像炸了巨大的烟花一样剩不下任何思考的余地，身体明明瘫软得没有一丝气力，可仍然被刺激得不住颤抖。

关乎于男人最重要的面子问题，易恩有些恼火地扳过Evan的下颌，死死盯着他涣散支离的黑色瞳孔，声音沙哑的不像话，“你故意的！”

全部抽出，再重重地全部顶在那处凸起的敏感上。

“啊！嗯……”

脱口而出的惊呼瞬间就被坚硬在那处敏感上恶意的碾磨逼成了难耐的低喘，然后随着一下又一下脱缰野马般的速度变成了压抑不住的呻吟。

Evan死死咬住下唇，下颌被制住，只得转过眼睛不敢看易恩。

后腰被托起，从上而下有了斜度的进攻更加顺遂，身子被撞得不断往上滑，划出一段又会被扣着腰拖回来，周而复始，像一支暧昧的舞曲，反反复复得单曲循环。

生理性的眼泪滚落而下，身上的野狼俯身吻上咸湿的眼角，用柔软的唇瓣轻轻点着颤动不安的睫毛，身下则是连续不断的攻击。

“不要…嗯…轻点儿……”聚起一些焦距，迷离的桃花眼被酒水浸泡得似醉非醉，Evan艰难咽下那些暧昧的声响，用尽力气讨饶，“popo，啊……别、别再继续了……”

易恩唇角勾起满意地微笑，低头与Evan交换了一个缠绵深切的长吻，直吻到Evan被溺水般的窒息感溢满神志，才恋恋不舍得放开被欺负地红肿水润的薄唇。

拉开几厘米的距离，他认真凝视他。

人和人之间的关系真的最奇妙的，人群中上亿人每天在不断地擦肩错过，但偏偏就是那么幸运，能在茫茫人海中遇见命中注定的那个人。然后就是小心翼翼地藏起自己的心思，一点一滴去触碰他的容忍和底线，一点一滴融进他的生活，不厌其烦的试探对方心里自己的位置。

不知道什么时候起，分开一秒都会左顾右盼地寻找；不知道什么时候起，分开一秒都会手足无措地担心；不知道什么时候起，分开一秒都会迫不及待地赶回。

易恩忽然意识到自己多么可笑，其实早就已经动心动情，早就已经情不自禁，早就已经无法自拔，早就已经不可救药。

为什么偏偏傲娇着不敢先说出口？

易恩侧头抵在Evan起起伏伏的胸膛，听着耳边心跳声汹涌澎湃地淹没了天地万物，他说，“马振桓，我喜欢你。”

“不管以后会怎样，我都不会离开你。”

“我是你的。”

三两下扯开束缚在Evan腕上的衬衫，拉过Evan的手贴上自己的左胸口。

“这里，交给你了。”

深情款款的语气，像心头萌芽的种子，渐渐生长迅速成为藤蔓包裹住一颗心脏。

Evan阖上眼睛，隐藏了难以言明的复杂神色。


End file.
